


loving wonderland

by piepanda



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Manipulation, Love at First Sight, M/M, P5 Girls Week, Slight Yandere Ann Takamaki, Wings, im actually really proud of this TT_TT, might make a follow up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piepanda/pseuds/piepanda
Summary: Ann goes up to Heaven to drag some sinners down to the pits for punishment. She meets an angel worthy of their name.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Takamaki Ann, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 18





	loving wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> i actually really enjoyed writing this,,, might write a part two to the annshiho and a prequel for akeshuake eventually,,  
> notes for details at the end notes :D  
> i really like the prompts wings and fantasy au so i went for it!

Ann was a public figure in hell. She was the beautiful right hand woman, to their demon leader, Goro, Akechi to any outsiders. She ran the succubi corp, did routine checks to take sinners out of heaven, and managed the punishments of those with abundant amounts of lust. While she managed that specific subcategory, Goro would help fallen angels get used to their new lives in hell. He took a heavy liking to a recent one, Ann met him. Ren was nice, balanced out her cruel commander’s jagged edges nicely. It’d be nice to think he just fell from Heaven’s pearly gates out of nowhere, but she’s fully aware Goro spent special time breaking him down, to drag him down. Ann had been content her past 12000 years as a head of hell, but seeing Goro so...happy with that fallen angel made her feel a bit unsatisfied with something inside of her. Not that it mattered, she had to do a check on Heaven’s higher ups anyway.

So there she found herself. She was at the pearly, shiny gates of heaven. They were a bit too bright for her taste, despite her bright blonde hair she quite disliked bright whites and yellows. She saw some angels together, a tall blue haired male angel painting the sky, she thinks Ryuji mentioned an angel like that to her. She hoped he figured out how to drag him down, Ryuji earned his position as one of the top demons after falling. Back to the topic at hand, she was sent to investigate some big shot in the Angels’ Board, specifically Kamoshida Suguru. From what she’s read, he’s filthy. Abusing athletic angels who want a shot at the top, while sexually harassing young and beautiful female shadows. Ann has no clue how such a dirty man clawed his way up there, it was at times like this Ann was glad to be a demon. She would take pleasure in beating this vile man in the pits of hell.

Ann was snapped out of her gruesome thoughts towards this piece of shit by a guide angel rushing towards her. Ann looked up from her agenda, and saw  _ the prettiest woman she has ever seen. _ Ann always knew she was more attracted to women, having hooked up with several succubi on a whim when she was young and new to her job. She thought they were cute, but none could compete to the sheer beauty this mere guide angel displayed to her. A sleeveless turtleneck dress, her raven hair tied up in a pink scrunchie, presumably a pop of color to the bland whites and greys all angels wore, little wedged sneakers, and a messenger bag. Ann felt herself feeling incredibly small in her off the shoulder business dress.

“Hi! I’m your guide angel, Shiho Suzui! I work in the athletic division!” The girl beams at her, probably the only guide to not wince in fear at the sight of a demon.

“Hi, I’m Ann Takamaki, I’m the second demon general. Can you take me to Kamoshida Suguru’s office please?” Ann asks, treating Suzui with a bit more politeness than she normally gives angels.

“Sure, also you do know your boots aren’t laced right?”  _ What?  _ Ann looked down and noticed her boots were, in fact, unlaced. She felt herself turning red from the top of her head to her collarbones. She went down to lace them up correctly, and could hear Suzui laughing at her.

“Apologies Suzui, the laces must have gotten caught on those god awful rails on the stairway.” Ann huffs. Suzui giggles at her, still dying of laughter.

“You’re fine, I know it’s rude to laugh at superiors and demons and stuff, but you really aren’t intimidating at all Takamaki. Also I agree, those stairway rails are hideous, couldn’t Lord Yaldabaoth pick something  _ slightly  _ more aesthetically pleasing? Also call me Shiho, only my teammates call me Suzui.” Shiho points out, and Ann looks a little surprised. The only people who she calls by their first name are her fellow generals, and Ren. She likes to treat even the lowest of succubi with that basic respect.

“Alright Shiho. Please call me Ann. So what sport do you play?” Ann asks, and Shiho’s eyes light up with the slightest dimming in the corners where a fire burned.

“I play volleyball professionally! I happen to have my team managed by Kamoshida, but if I do a good enough job he ignores me!” Shiho claps her hands while the pair walk across the cloudy plains of Heaven. Ann decides to see if she can get anything on the deeper meaning of those words.

“Why is it a good thing he ignores you? If anything wouldn’t you want his attention so he can help coach you?” Ann asks the obvious and Shiho flinches, Ann figures there must be some truth to her report then. She keeps following Shiho, who’s awfully silent now. 

“We’re here. This is Kamoshida’s office for board meetings and meeting with other officials. It was nice meeting you Ann!” Shiho beams at Ann and Ann’s heart skipped a beat.

“It was nice meeting you too Shiho, if you ever want to talk next time I’m in Heaven, you’re welcome to.” Ann gives Shiho a genuine smile, not the sensual one she teaches succubi, or the sexy one she uses to trick lustful men to admit to their sins, her real one, normally only reserved for her friends. Shiho turns a bit red in the ears at the sight, and opens the office door for Ann.

Ann had met a lot of shitty men in her time. She’s met men who slapped a woman’s ass one time when they were 25, to men who had sex trafficking rings. She simply sorted them from piglets to disgusting slobs. Walking into Kamoshida’s office she could already pick up the scent of angel blood. It smelt like flowers, not in the pleasant grassy, fresh smell like the rest of heaven, or the gasoline like scent that permeated through all of hell.  _ It smelt like roses. _ It wasn’t common knowledge in Heaven, but it was well known in Hell, an angel’s blood smells of the most fragrant roses. Walking into a room practically assaulting your senses with the scent was concerning to say the least. Ann flapped her batlike wings a few times to clear the air and walked up to Kamoshida’s desk, where he was dozing off. He looked like a guy who peaked in his early days, a guy who would sleep with a succubi and blame her when he ended up in hell, regardless if he was told prior to the act or not. He finally startles awake when he notices Ann towering over his desk.

“Wha-what the hell is some demon wench doing here?!” He shouts, like a scared pig with a hint of intrigue.

“I’m not  _ some demon  _ you fucking pig. I’m Ann Takamaki, I happen to be in charge of dragging sinning angels down to hell.” Ann glares at him and can notice the cogs turning in his head, as if to say he can bullshit himself out of his fate. Ann would be offended if she didn’t find it so humorous.

“A-Ah, Lady Takamaki, it’s nice to meet you. I’m sorry but I think you have the wrong guy. I’m a mere gym coach, I manage the male and female angels’ volleyball corp.” Kamoshida gives Ann a wink, as if to say she could have a piece of  _ that. _ Ann barely considers him an angel, let alone someone she’d touch with a ten foot pole.

“Let’s go over your accusations. From what I’ve heard, you’ve been accused of sexually harassing female angels, and abusing your athletes. Also based off of the scent of roses in here, I can guess there’s some truth.” Ann reads off blandly, she’s seen vile men like this before. They still flamingly disgust her, but she isn’t going to start screaming and calling them names like she did when she was younger, that would just complicate the case and make it more difficult to give them proper punishment.

“Every athlete gets a bruise once in a while. The roses are just because I use an air freshener in here.” Kamoshida smiles at Ann, with a bit of a leer mixed in. 

“Not many angels know what blood smells like, not even those who work in athletic fields.” Ann turns around to get some investigating done, Kamoshida leers and glares at her at the same time, it’s quite disgusting.

“Listen, we could make a deal here… you little demons all want the same thing, a good time, and a nice position, right girly? For all I know you slept with some high up bastard and you’re just here to stay in their good graces. I’ll give you a good time, like that Suzui wench, and you let me off scott free. Sound good?” Kamoshida chuckles a bit, and makes his leers towards Ann frighteningly obvious. Ann isn’t scared at all. She never is, these pigs are the farthest thing from intimidating when her own parents left her on the street to attempt to reascend to Heaven. They were shitty people and got kicked back down to burn for abandonment. What does strike fear in Ann is the mention of Suzui. Angels almost never share a last name, and Shiho clearly said her teammates called her by her last name. If there were two Suzuis then there would be too much confusion, which brought Ann to her conclusion. 

_ Holy shit. _

_ Ann hasn’t felt this angry since her parents left her. _

“Ann, you don’t get it! He makes me feel whole, I haven’t felt this ecstatic with someone since my mom was around, or when I killed my dad!” Goro exclaims. He was having a sleepover with Ann, ranting to her about the cute carrier angel he met at Hell’s doorstep, seemingly bringing mail to Goro after getting sent down by Yaldaboath.

“I don’t know Goro, he’s just a carrier angel. You can have anyone you want, why go for someone you can’t have?” Ann asks the logical thing and Goro lets out a sigh. For a 18000 year old demon lord, he was pretty childish. He sighed and shook his head for a moment.

“Ann, if I could take a mere demon, I would’ve already. He’s just different, when our eyes meet, there’s this spark I just want to pull out of him, the kind he brings out in me! He also has this adorable curly hair, deep gray eyes, and- oh Ann he’s just perfect! I’ll drag him down to hell myself if I have to!” Goro finishes his tangent and turns a shade of red Ann didn’t think was possible.

“Man, you’re whipped for an angel. Mr. I Hate Heaven himself.” Ann chuckles out, scruffing up Goro’s hair. He pokes her, and they go back to enjoying their spa hangout, switching to more domestic topics.

Ann didn’t expect Goro would actually drag that angel down to Hell. She just didn’t get it at the time. Well now she does.

_ Ann was in love with Shiho Suzui. A guide angel. _

_ Ann wanted to kill Kamoshida Suguru for hurting her. _

“Kamoshida, you are a vile angel. Unworthy of your title, I’m reporting you to Akechi the minute I get back. I’m making sure your punishment is as painful as possible for  _ scum  _ like you. I hope you have an awful last week as a higher up in Heaven, because let me tell you.  _ I’ll make sure you don’t last a day in Hell’s pits. _ ” Ann glares at him, and walks out. She can hear his panic at that, and attempts to amend that, but she’s already outside, seeing Shiho waiting to guide her down to the stairwell.

“Ah, Ann! How did it go?” Shiho asks, probably hoping for her assailant to get taken down. Ann gives Shiho a hug and whispers something in her ear.

_ “I got you. He’s going straight to Hell’s pits for what he did.” _ Ann whispers in Shiho’s ears. She can hear a small  _ “Thank you” _ from Shiho. They separate and Ann breaks the silence.

“What do you think of Hell, and my people Shiho?” Ann twirls one of her pigtails as she asks, and Shiho looks over, surprised someone wants her opinion.

“I mean, I’m biased towards here because I live here, but I respect you guys. Hell serves a purpose that’s needed. Without it we’d have awful angels everywhere, and with it we have demons like you who help us out. I don’t think you guys need to deal with all the shit us angles give you. But at the same time, I hate how with Hell, the fallen angel system exists. I just lost a very good friend to it. Ren was a sweetheart and I miss him so much. Yusuke is still here, but he’s starting to go grey too.” Shiho grimaces at that. The fallen angel system is gruesome to many angels. They see it as being dragged from paradise to an everlasting hell because they fall even a tad too far into a deadly sin. Some high up angels can serve to clear their wings, but many can’t. Ann notices the name Shiho said.

“Wait, Ren? Ren Amamiya?” Ann asks and Shiho’s face lights up in recognition.

“Yeah! He was my best friend, do you know how he’s doing?” Shiho gives Ann a pleading look and Ann can’t say no to that face.

“He’s doing great. He’s dating the demon lord, my best friend. I’ve met him a couple times, he’s very charming and kind. I’ll let him know you give him your regards!” Ann smiles at Shiho’s beaming face on the verge of happy tears, clearly overwhelmed by the amount of good news Ann’s given her.

“Thank you so much Ann! It sucks I won’t be able to talk to you after this, it’s been a pleasure talking to you.” Shiho reddens a bit and gives a bashful, flirty smile. Ann sees a feather or two go grey and realizes Shiho is being tempted by her right now. Maybe she can drag Shiho down to Hell, to be with her for all of eternity. Shiho was all she really wanted,  _ needed. _ No one made her feel this happy, put together, blissful. Ann needed to make a decision  _ now. _

“If you ever want to talk to me, go to the end of your side of the steps, and ring this bell.” Ann says and hands Shiho a small red bell, winks, blows a kiss, and finally struts down the stairway back to Hell, leaving an angel flustered in her wake.

Ann met all that she needs, the other half she was missing.

She wasn’t losing her now, she’d drag down to Hell Shiho to be her’s, no matter what it took.

**Author's Note:**

> some ppl are born in hell to demons, and most are born angels who fall. an angel falls after they break balance and lean to heavily to one desire/sin and their wings turn black. some demons can reascend, but most cant as they stay steeped in sin/desire. heaven and hell are connected by a big stairway with inconsistent patterns, and everyone makes fun of it's appearance. Akechi threw shido off his throne and took over, while yaldy rules heaven. Hell has 2 areas, pits is where punishment occurs, and Hell is just civilisation. Heaven has sports and entertainment established to stifle out rebellion with everyone leading a happy life, but if someone amasses enough of a following/does enough to serve yaldy, they'll get their wings cleared. ill explain any other notes on the au in comments!!  
> thanks for reading, and please give feedback if possible!
> 
> follow me on twitter @piepanda99


End file.
